MakeUp Or BreakUp
by Arsenic-Rose
Summary: After a sixmonth relationship, Naruto and Sakura, get into a BIG fight. Will their relationship fall apart at the seams or will love patch it all up…
1. Chapter 1

**Make-Up Or Break-Up**

_**NOTE:** This was made by me… DO **NOT** STEAL…please!!!_

**_Authors' Notes_:** _I came up with this story when I was listening to the **HINDER** album. It originally was suppose to be Naruto and Hinata, but I figured Naruto and Sakura fight more…so it makes a little more sense…I couldn't see Hinata yelling at Naruto anyways…_

_Hehe enjoy!!!_

**Couple:**_ Naruto X Sakura_

_Prologue: Six-months Ago…_

_KABANG!!!_

_Naruto was thrown 50 feet into the air._

"_NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled from afar._

_Naruto slowly stumbled to his feet. "Orochimaru you bastard…" Naruto was weakened by the blow. This battled had been going on for hours now._

"_Kanashibari no jutsu, Body Freeze Skill." (Orochimaru's attack) Naruto was now frozen. 'Oh crap, what do I do now?'_

"_Naruto move!!! Force yourself to move!!!" Sakura was yelling._

'_Gotta move, gotta move!' after a long pause of silence, Naruto managed to move._

"_Uh…Ok Orochimaru…it's my turn now," with every bit of strength he had left Naruto used Rasengan. "Rasengan!!!" Orochimaru was hit hard._

_It was finally over._

"_I…I did it…" Naruto breathed before falling to the ground._

"_Naruto!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran to Naruto's side. "Oh Naruto."_

"_S-Sakura…"_

"_Yes, yea it's me Naruto."_

"_Sa-kura I…I love you…"_

"_Uh…I…I love you too Naruto."_

"…"

"_Naruto? Naruto! Naruto wake up, please wake up!" Sakura cried._

"_Sakura!" Kakashi and Sasuke came running up behind her. Sakura was crying over Naruto's body. Kakashi picked Naruto up. "Come along now…we'll take him to the hospital." Sasuke and Sakura followed slowly behind him._

_After a few weeks at the hospital, Naruto was back to normal, but he didn't remember much that happened. 'What if he just said he loved me because he thought he was dying?' Sakura thought. 'I mean he doesn't remember a thing.'_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Uh…yea?"_

"_I…I remember…I remember you lying over me…crying…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_What…what did I do to make you cry?"_

"_What? Oh it's not your fault" Sakura started to cry again._

"_Ah…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry again."_

"_It's ok Naruto, I'm fine."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are you crying because I said…because I love you?"_

"_Oh… you…you remember that?"_

"_I…I remember saying it…Sakura…"_

"…"

"_I love you…"_

"… _I love you too Naruto…"_

_And from that day forward Naruto and Sakura have been together…_

**_CHAPTER 1: The New Year: Slumber Party_**

"Wh-what do you mean you can't spend New Years with me?"

"I mean I can't spend New Years with you, I'm sorry..."

"But why?"

"I'm spending New Years with my Dad…you know that."

"You promised…you promised to spend tonight with me…then you cancel it at the last minute?!?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really am…"

"Don't be, go have fun with your Dad…"

"…"

"Once your there you better get real drunk so you forget…"

"Forget what?"

"It's over Naruto Uzumaki!!!" Sakura slammed the phone down on the receiver and walked away from the phone.

"I-It's over?" Naruto stuttered.

'He always does this to me' Sakura thought to herself. 'He always changes his plans then tells me at the last minute, I'm tired of it!'

_RING RING!!!_

"Oh, my cell phone?"

Ino Calling

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, what you up to?"

"Oh hey Ino, nothing now, why?"

"'Cause me and Hinata are gonna have a New Years slumber party at my house…wanna come?"

"Oh ok, bets staying here by myself."

"Awesome! See ya here in a few then?"

"Yea, in a few."

laughs "k luv ya Sakura" -

"Bye Ino"

(Note the love Ino, Sakura and Hinata share is friendship love "luv" NOT romantic love "love")

_About a half an hour later…_

_Ding Dong!!!_

Ino jumps off her bed and runs to the door.

"SAKURA!!!"

"Hey Ino"

"Shies, I thought you side a few minutes, not 5 hours later"

laughs "I'm only a half an hour"

"Yea I know, but it feels like 5"

Ino takes Sakura into her room to put her stuff away.

"Hello Sakura"

"Hello Hinata"

"OMG, Sakura, where you crying?"

"Eh? No…why?"

"You were crying, you can't hide these things from your best friends, we know these things ya know" Ino explained.

"Sakura why were you crying" Hinata asked.

"…"

"Come on you can tell us, we're your best friends, right Hinata"

"Uh-huh, yea"

"Well, I-I broke-up with Naruto…"

_Hinata and Ino:_ gasp

"Why Sakura, I thought you and Naruto loved each other…" Hinata exclaimed

"We do, well we did…"

"He did it again didn't he…?" Ino asked in a harsh voice.

"Yea…"

"Ooo he makes me so mad when he blows you off like that!"

"Yea Sakura you shouldn't have to deal with that"

"You know what, we so have to get him back for it this time!" Ino said with an evil grin.

"Hmm I don't know Ino…" Hinata whispered.

"Ino, for once I think it's a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hehe, manicures here we come" Ino jumped up and down.

"Now time to make our evil plan!"

"I don't know about this, guys…"

"Oh come on Hinata, it'll be fun"

That night the three girls staid up all night plotting against Naruto Uzumaki.

_Chapter 1: Empty Promises End_

_Next Chapter… Chapter 2: Plot: Plan Reveled_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Plot: Plan Reveled_

_Author's Notes: This chapter may be a little shorter then the first…and it may not be the best, but next chapter will be better…I hope… -_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Uhg…" Ino woke up to the loud and noisy alarm clock. sighs "Hey Sakura, Hinata wake up…"

"Huh…" Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What…time is it?"

"Noon" Ino yawned. "Hey Sakura wake up"

"Uhg…I'm up, I'm up…" Sakura sat up and squinted her eyes from the light.

A few minutes later the girls were dressed and in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Blueberry…"

"I want chocolate chip!"

"What about strawberry?"

The trio battled it out with pancake mix, and they had a blast! After the pancakes were all done and the mess was cleaned up, the girls put the final touches to their plan.

"Ok, so here it is. The next time Naruto sees Sakura; she will have moved on and hooked up with another guy!" Ino had to grin, this was her best plan yet, she thought.

"Ok, so whose the guy?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…oh yea, we gotta go find a guy first…BOY SCOPPING TIME!" Ino shouted.

The girls rushed out the door in search for the hottest guys. The Mall!

"Oh, what about him?"

"Nope, he's taken by Temari…"

"Ooo, don't wanna mess with that"

"What about him?" Hinata pointed.

"Ooo, he's cute"

"And he like's you Sakura…" Ino pointed out.

"What? The only other guy that likes me is…"

"ROCK LEE!" _OO_

"No way, not Rock Lee"

"Why? He likes you and it would totally piss Naruto off too!" ; P

"Well…I do want to get back at Naruto…"

"Ok then, it settled Rock Lee is our man!"

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Hinata you always have a bad feeling about our plans" Ino and Sakura walked off to fetch Rock Lee.

"Yea and I'm usually right too" Hinata whispered as she followed after Ino and Sakura.

_Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Plot: Plan in Action_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plot: Plan in Action**

_Authors' Note: Ok 3 chapter down…wow am I ever lame…O.O but I already told you that I came up with the idea when I was listening to the Hinder album but this wouldn't all have started if I wasn't going through the same thing as Sakura and Naruto with my guy…so truthfully I was writing this story out of anger not really for enjoyment…but I realized that I'm not really mad at him…I really do love him a lot…sometimes I just forget how much though. But anyways on with the story!!! -_

"Ok, so we got Rock Lee. Now, where would we find Naruto?" Ino puzzled.

"Umm, we could try the ramond bar in the mall" Sakura suggested.

"Right, Naruto is always munching out on ramond. Ok let's go!" Ino announced.

A few minutes later the girls were at the ramond bar and there he was sitting there munching out as usual.

"Ok there he is. Now go over there and pretend your waiting for someone. We'll keep Rock Lee busy. When we signal you, you leave Naruto to go see Rock Lee. Naruto will be heart broken!" Ino laughed.

"Got ya" Sakura said as she waved good-bye and walked over to the ramond bar.

"_Munch! Munch! Munch!_"

"…"

"_SLURP!_"

_cough cough_ "Oh, hi Naruto!"

chokes "Uh…hey Sakura…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm meeting someone here…you?"

"Ramond…"

"Ah, yes…"

_(Awkward silence)_

"Oh look there he is!" Sakura jumped.

"He?"

"Yea, see ya Naruto!" Sakura waved as she ran towards the others.

"He?" Naruto turned to find Sakura grabbing on to his arm.

"ROCK LEE!"

"She-she's with Rock Lee now? That-that's impossible1 She's suppose to be with me…" Naruto remembered to other day.

"_It's over Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_I-it's over?"_

"She really meant it was over…and now she's already moved on…" Naruto watched Sakura hold on to Rock Lee's arm and laugh with the others. She looked so happy.

"She use to hold onto my arm and smile when she was with me…No she can't be with him, she's mine…or she was…" Naruto suddenly had great pain in his chest, like his heart was just ripped out and smashed to pieces.

Ino pulled Sakura to the side.

"I think it's working look…" Ino glanced over at Naruto who was staring at the group.

"We did it Sakura, he's totally jealous!" Ino grinned.

"Y-yea…" Sakura mumbled. Then Hinata walked over.

"You guys this is a really bad idea, someone is going to get hurt…"

"Yep, and that person is Naruto Uzumaki" Ino grinned. Ino returned back to Rock Lee so things wouldn't look suspicious.

Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto. He turned away from there glance and continued to eat his bowl of ramond.

"I new this would be bad…" Hinata whispered to Sakura. Then they returned to Ino and Rock Lee.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update…had writers block. So this chapter is going to be told from Naruto's point of view…kinda…so we get to see how he feels about this. Sorry it kinda back tracks a bit. Hehe enjoy! -_**

"_Munch! Munch! Munch!_"

"…"

"_SLURP!_"

_cough cough_ "Oh, hi Naruto!"

chokes "Uh…hey Sakura…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm meeting someone here…you?"

"Ramond…"

"Ah, yes…"

_(Awkward silence)_

"Oh look there he is!"

"He?"

"Yea, see ya Naruto!"

"He?" Naruto turned to find her grabbing on to his arm.

"ROCK LEE!" O.o

"She-she's with Rock Lee now? That-that's impossible, she's suppose to be with me…" Naruto remembered to other day.

"_It's over Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_I-it's over?"_

"She really meant it was over…and now she's already moved on…" Naruto watched Sakura hold on to Rock Lee's arm, laughing with the others. She looked so happy.

"She use to hold onto my arm like that…No! She can't be with Rock Lee, she's mine…or she was…" Naruto suddenly had great pain in his chest, like his heart was just ripped out and smashed to pieces.

"Bartender, another bowl of ramen please…" Naruto said turning around and hunching over his empty bowls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night, Naruto was sitting alone at home.

'Why did she leave me?' Naruto thought to himself. 'I mean, I loved her…so why did she leave me?' Naruto laid back on his bed and stared at the picture of Sakura on his night stand. Naruto was more depressed than when Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke.

"I don't get it" he said out loud to the empty room. Then Naruto realized. 'You were unhappy, but I was blind and couldn't see. I never asked you how you felt, or really listened to what you were trying to say. And you deserve more then that, you deserve better than me…' Naruto realized he had to let her go, even though it would be hard to forget, but he knew she would be happier, and that's all he wanted for her. Tears fell down his face, but he quickly whipped them away. He would let her go to be happy.

_**A/N: yea this was a little short and kinda lame sorry if it disappointed people, but I had to get by this chapter some how…but stay tune for next chapter!!!**_

_Chapter 5: Killing Her Slowly_

Sakura realizes this game of revenge…has she made the biggest mistake of all???


End file.
